The Invasion Part 1 (22nd century)
The Invasion Part One is the series Opener of Star Trek: Archer Season One. Plot Taylor learns that she has been selected for promotion to Captain , and has been assigned control of the NX-Class Starship Archer, and the Archer has been sent to reinforce the Starfleet forces on the front lines. But the crew are still edgy and rivalries erupt and it is up to Captain Taylor to bring the crew together before they can face the challenges ahead. Script Chapters Teaser Music starts as the text appears: "The year is 2156, and the Coalition of Planets are at war with a brutal enemy known as the The Romulan Star Empire. Camera pans down to show the sixth battle group, with a Columbia-Class vessel the Archer NX-06. Captain Taylor's forces are awaiting the arrival of the coming storm, but will her forces be enough or will the Romulan Empire win this war! INT. MAIN BRIDGE Lieutenant Mason sits at his console and yawns as he looks at his console. Lt. Mason: It's 0700 hours right now Captain. She leans back in her Captain chair. Capt. Taylor: Ugh, this is boring. Martin chimes in. Cmdr. Martin: We could start a conflict with the Andorians. She turns to him. Capt. Taylor: Don't temp me, when will our relief get here? Sutherland looks at her console. Ens. Sutherland: At last report the Yorktown and her forces are 30 minutes out. Then sensors blare as Mason looks at his console. Lt. Mason: Captain sensors are picking up several tacyhon surges, it's a Romulan fleet I count 1,458 ships total. Captain Taylor gets up from her chair shocked by this. Ext. Space A fleet of Romulan Warbirds, frigates, and fighters decloak and heads to the Coalition. Int. Main Bridge Taylor turns to Mason. Capt. Taylor: Tactical alert this is the Archer to all ships ready weapons. Lieutenant Mason looks at his console. Lt. Mason: Hullplating is at full power Phase-cannons are fully charged and photonic torpedoes are loaded and ready to fire on your command Captain. Taylor is still standing. Capt. Taylor: Mr. Mason fire phase-cannons. Mason inputs commands into his console. Cut to: EXT. SPACE The Coalition Fleet engages the Romulan fleet as the Archer flies through the battle firing phase cannons and photonic torpedoes as several torpedoes from the enemy fleet streak by the Archer causing it to shake. INT. MAIN BRIDGE (Tactical Alert) Hard jolt and shake from weapons fire. Ens. Sutherland: Captain we're being hailed by the lead Romulan vessel. Taylor nods. Romulan Commander (OC): We've claimed this sector of space in the name of the Romulan Star Empire, leave this sector or you and your forces will be destroyed. Cut to: EXT. SPACE A plasma torpedo strikes the port side of the Archer causing her to till forward. INT. MAIN BRIDGE (Tactical Alert) Huge showers of sparks erupt from Commander Martin's console as a bright flash covers the screen. Cut to: INT. Commander Martin's Quarters (Dark) John gets up fast sweating and breathing heavily and looks around his quarters and sees his wife Hoshi sleeping next to him as the com beeps and he presses the button on the panel. Cmdr. Martin: Go for Martin. Crewmen (OC): Sorry to disturb you sir, but your needed on the bridge. Martin thinks for a minute. Cmdr. Martin: I'm on my way. (End of Teaser, fade out, starring credits) Act One Act Two Act Three Act Four Act Five Cast Starring Also Starring Guest Stars Special Guest Stars Trivia Notes Background Information